


House Rules

by hellbells



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Owner Brian, Barebacking, Evil Trans, Ex-cop!Brian, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, M/M, Song inspired – Kris Kane ‘House Rules’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom rolled his eyes at his friend, “Look V this ain’t Brokeback Mountain … no cowboy will hit on you unless you want them too.”</p><p>Only Brian O'Conner, ex-cop, bar-owner does want to hit on Dom. Will Dom let him? Will Brian still want to hit on Dom when he finds out about the trouble with Johnny Tran?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ain't no movie

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously don't own the FF verse or the song House Rules.

Dom sighed as he pulled into the parking lot as he picked the team’s new watering hole. He had no choice as the other one was too unsafe right now as Johnny Tran favoured it. It was a whim, and partly because he knew that Johnny hated country music with a passion.  Country Rodeo was the best country bar in the LA area, and had received rave reviews. It was done up as an old style saloon. Vince looked unimpressed and was giving all the cowboys a wide berth.

 

 Dom rolled his eyes at his friend, “Look V this ain’t Brokeback Mountain … no cowboy will hit on you unless you want them too.”

 

 

V looked unsure and Mia bless her soul must have sensed his mood - as she chose to play the distracting role. “Don’t worry cowboy I’ll distract you, and protect you.”

 

 

Leon and Jesse just looked amused as they locked up their cars. Leon asked in an amused tone, “What are the chances of us getting V out of here without him starting a fight?”

 

 

Dom mentally weighed up the odds, and obviously didn’t like what his mind came up with as he formulated a new plan.  “Mia play nicely with V.”

 

 

Mia was looking at the main bartender and all thoughts of Vince were out the window. There was a real pretty guy behind the bar; he was wearing a cowboy outfit too and damn, he could have graced the cover of a magazine.  He looked like a blonde, blue eyed cowboy, wearing the full get up:  painted on jeans and chaps; with a crisp white shirt and loose plaid shirt left open, and as a crowning glory – cowboy boots with spurs on the back. She looked back to her brother, a little flushed as she realised that she hadn’t heard a word, “What was that Dom?”

 

 

Dom smirked and figured he could kill two birds with one stone. “V is gonna freak out and do something stupid – keep him close Tran has scared every other bar away.”

 

 

She pouted knowing that Dom had seen the way she was looking at the cowboy but knew better than to argue with him. In truth, she didn’t want to as she was proud of Dom. He was dumb and looking for a high when he had gotten into bed with Tran. He was smart enough though to cut and run after the first jacking. It was too bad that Tran didn’t see it that way, and he was hassling the team until they gave in and did another one.

 

 

Dom wasn’t going to narc on the Trans as his reputation in the street racing world would be done.  Thankfully Tran still wanted their team so he hadn’t moved to out and out violence; he was just making their lives difficult – like making sure that they had to drive for miles just for a drink.

 

 

Dom felt that there was no time like the present - He stepped into the door and read the sign over the archway. _“Welcome to my house. Buckle up tight, everyone sings and laughs and has a good time.”_

 

 

Dom grinned at his team feeling positive, “Well I can’t sing for shit but we can show them how to have a good time.”

 

 

Blue eyes grinned as he slid several Coronas down the bar, “Now that is what I like to hear. Just follow the rules and have a good time.”

 

 

Vince frowned, “Rules?”

 

 

Brian nodded and gone for a second was the relaxed cowboy and in his place was someone cold and dangerous.  Dom was impressed as not many could command his respect in that way. He listened as blue eyes finished, “The rules that all my patrons follow so that everyone can relax.”

 

 

Dom laughed softly and was doubly impressed, “Your bar?”

 

 

Brian shrugged modestly, “I hated my job. My Dad died and the insurance was good enough to set up this bar.”

 

 

Vince sneered, “What? Working for GQ too stressful?”

 

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Look at you, trying to be all passive aggressive. Anything you are trying to hide?” Brian asked a teasing lilt to his voice, and his hips tilted in a suggestive manner.

 

 

The group watched in astonishment and amusement as Vince flushed and sought refuge in a corner booth. Dom though was in truth enchanted; his sister would tell you that he had a type - his women strong and dark; his men were blond and lithe. He asked in curiosity, “So what did you hate?”

 

Brian was always friendly with the customers - after all, it was their money that kept the business afloat. This handsome stranger was making him talk more than anyone had, and this included his best friend, Rome.  “I was a cop, but not a good one.”

 

 

Dom mused that maybe the guy had found his calling. He felt that it deserved a toast, “Well here’s to doing what ya love!”

 

 

Brian laughed and was pleased to see that all of handsome’s friends had given tacit permission by joining sulky at his table, “Nah if I was doing that I would be racing my Eclipse.”

 

 

Dom choked out a laugh of surprise, there was definitely more to blue eyes then there looked. “Well aren’t you full of surprises blue-eyes.”

 

 

Brian gave him a seductive look, “More than you know.”

 

 

Dom snorted into his lager; he didn’t know many people who even had that tone in them.  He looked at the bartender again and he couldn’t help but admire what he could see. It didn’t help his lust levels when he bent over double to pick up a bottle. His ass was a piece of work that should be in an art gallery. He wanted to know more; correction, he needed to know more. Dom figured that even he could start an easy conversation, “So you like cars?”

 

 

Brian chuckled and his eyes lit up, a state which Dom wanted to see more. “Do I like cars? Hell, yeah.”

 

 

It was the start of a beautiful friendship, and many in the bar noticed the easy friendship that had sprung up between the pair. As the night progressed Dom stayed by the bar and chatted with Brian. People wouldn’t know it but the regular patrons were surprised that Brian had found someone he would say more than five words to, and Dom’s gang were saying the same thing about Dom.

 

 

Dom could see Brian was getting antsy as he kept looking over the other side of the bar.   He wasn’t a bar owner but even he could see that this guy had had too much liquor and was a mean drunk.  Dom was impressed as the easy going, fun loving guy who was talking to him was slowly disappearing until eventually he snapped, “Excuse me.”

 

 

He marched over to drunken frat boy just as he was about to spin the waitress around and grab her again. Brian didn’t even blink - he twisted the kids arm back and slammed his head off the bar. “Rule Seven ... Don’t touch the women but they can grab whatever they want to.”

 

“She wanted it.” He slurred, and Dom winced for the stupid kid. Brian was mad and the kid’s arm was twisted further - to breaking point. Brian dipped down lower, “The girls’ work here knowing that they are safe from unwanted wandering hands. There are clubs catering to your needs. Get the fuck out.”  


 

The kid looked around at the bar but realised that he had no support and seeing a painful end if he stopped here - he slunk out of the bar.  The minute he disappeared, the atmosphere changed. A regular knew just what to do - he put a dime in the jukebox and the next thing he knew, Kris Kanes, _‘House Rules’_ blared out.

 

 

Brian looked around the bar and scanned for any more hotspots. He was pissed that his flirtations with the hot newbie were cut short by the idiot, but his rules were concrete and what helped him run the bar.

 

 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

 

 

Over the way in the corner of the bar, Mia just sighed, “Ahh shit. He’s a goner.”

 

 

Letty snorted, “Oh yeah smitten ... it’s weird.”  


 

The women looked at each other all serious before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

 

 

“What? Vince growled.

 

 

Letty rolled her eyes and flicked Vince on his nose. It was her way of telling him that he was being dense. “Dom is gaga for Brokeback.”  


 

Vince paled and wanted to vehemently deny it, but even he wasn’t that obtuse. Vince took a brave decision, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

 

Mia was surprised as that decision showed surprising depth for Vince. It suggested that just maybe he was starting to grow up. They went quickly and Dom waved them off too distracted by a pretty smile.

 

 

**_It was the start of something epic if Johnny Tran didn’t destroy it first._ **

****


	2. Circling each other

 

**_ Chapter 2  _ **

 

Dom wasn’t sure why he had hit it off so well with Brian, or how the hell he’d stayed in the bar well beyond closing hours.   It really was true what they said about bars having hidden lives and the real fun starting after hours.  The bell rang for last call and most of the patrons left grumbling about having a good time.  Brian was great at thanking them and saying that he hoped that they returned the next day. Dom could sense that he would indeed have many repeat customers.

 

 

Dom was laughing, as the minute the door locked behind the last official patron; Brian shoved the hard liquor onto the bar, and smirking asked. “Who wants first shot?”

 

 

The shots were free flowing and within an hour Dom was too drunk to even pretend to be sober. He was contemplating what he should do - he was definitely too smashed to drive. The answer came in the form of his new favourite cowboy, who scooped up his own keys, “Come on Dom. I’ll drop you home.”

 

 

He would blame the liquor - it was totally the liquors fault his next comment. “I don’t put out on the first date.”

 

 

Brian laughed, giving Dom the once over, “Yeah well I wouldn’t respect you if I did.”

 

 

Dom chuckled and purred at the Green Eclipse. “Nice Car.”

 

 

Brian smirked, and stroked the top of it. He was proud of it and all the hard work he had poured into it in his meagre free time. “It is why I have House Rule number Three.”  


 

Dom cocked his head quizzically to the side, “Which is?”

 

 

“No matter how drunk thou shalt not hit the owner’s Eclipse.”

 

 

Dom nodded, “Good rule.”

 

 

The ride was silent and contemplative, as both were beginning to think that this had the potential to be so much more. Brian pulled up in Echo Park, “Be seeing you round Dominic Toretto.”

 

 

Dominic had sobered up on the ride home, “You can count on it Brian O’Conner.”

 

 

All of a sudden despite all the headaches and upheaval Johnny Tran had caused in his life - he was very glad to have met Brian. And when he was sober he was going to do something about it; Dom made that promise to himself.

 

 

************************

 

It wasn’t uncommon to see Toretto in the bar after that, and even the regular patrons found it cute – watching the slow tap-dancing courtship between the bar owner and the new patron. Dom for the life of him couldn’t stay away even if he wanted to. It was a long time since he’d felt that way. He decided that he was going to take this flirty friendship to the next level. He pulled into the parking lot, of Country Rodeo and went through to the main saloon. Brian was there in normal clothes but still looked mighty good.

 

 

Dom was the one to offer the challenge, “Come on cowboy it’s time to get that Eclipse up to racing speed.”

 

 

Brian turned around the joy at seeing Dom clear for all to see, “Oh yeah? You gonna be my car fairy godmother?”  
  


Dom shook his head as he sniggered, “Nah the diamonds wouldn’t go with my bald head.”

 

 

Brian sighed, “I have to get the bar ready.”

 

 

His assistant manager laughed, and now was a fine time for Sophie to find her back bone.  “Oh no boss I got it covered.”

 

 

“You sure?” Brian asked and it was obvious that he was already wavering.

 

 

Sophie nodded and with an innocent expression that Brian was quickly learning was a big fat lie. “I can manage one day.  Besides boss, the idea of you having fun … is all the payment I need.”

 

 

Brian felt like a kid in a candy shop but this was the first time he’d relaxed during the week in a long time. He had little choice after his assistant manager, Sophie, was currently frog marching him out of his own bar with only the words, “Don’t have too much fun.”

 

 

At the moment they were in the best parts shop this side of LA - Dom refused to go to any other shop than Harry’s.  “Harry my man. I need you to get this to Jesse ASAP.”

 

 

The owner was only more than happy to ship the parts to Dom. He was one of the few that still were allowed to talk to Toretto, “Sure thing Dom? You have a new friend?”  


 

Dom smirks, “He owns a bar over the other side of LA.”

 

 

Things were starting to make much more sense to Harry. Anyone else would have scurried away upon seeing the glare that Johnny Tran was giving them - _not_ Dom’s friend.  Harry watched this ‘new friend’ as the newbie had seen the glares and just given Tran a vacant smile. Harry would be interested in being a fly on the wall for the inevitable conflict. He just hoped they didn’t spill blood in his shop - it would be hell to get out of the carpet.

 

 

Tran came over to them, “You got a lot of nerve showing your face Toretto.”

 

 

Dom seethed quietly but wasn’t stupid enough to get into one with Tran in such an open space. No matter how much he wanted to - he wouldn’t risk Brian to a bout of his anger. Dom had made his own bed and now he was being forced to lie in it.

 

 

Brian though had no problem throwing down with the asshole, “Not really. He is gorgeous. You on the other hand ...”

 

 

Tran took a while but cottoned onto the fact that he was being insulted and seethed, “I could rip you in two pretty boy.”

 

 

Brian didn’t back down, and gone was the vacant pretty boy.  Instead there was something icy and dangerous and even Dom shivered at his tone, “You really couldn’t. If it wasn’t for your little army I would have you on your ass before you could blink.”

 

 

Brian wasn’t bragging and his tone was even, and calm enough that many realised that this wasn’t bragging - more a statement of simple fact. Tran though wasn’t smart, “You really are quite pretty. I could show you a good time.”

 

 

Brian stepped up right into his space, “You couldn’t afford me ... best of all Toretto gets me for free.”

 

 

Harry and Dom were torn between laughter and concern; they had never seen anyone talk back to Tran like Brian was. He was like a snowman all cool, ice pressure and it had definitely rattled Tran. Dom would keep an eye out for Tran in the future as there was no way that he would take this type of insult lying down. Still when the ass was as fine as Brian’s, it was hardly a hardship to keep an eye on someone when they were that fine.

 

Brian watched Tran flush and storm away. He didn’t turn his back on the two-bit criminal until he was long gone. It just wasn’t smart and he no longer wore a bulletproof vest during the day so it would be even less smart. He turned back around. ready to sort out the parts he needed to see Harry and Dom staring at him with a mixture of awe and fear.

 

 

Brian asked, “How much for these parts?”   


 

Harry was still not responding; Brian rolled his eyes and clicked his finger in front of his face, “The parts?”

 

 

“You are fucking crazy. I like you,” Was all Harry could say to the newbie.  
  


Dom put an arm around him and for once Brian didn’t shirk away from human contact. He could get used to this. What amazed Dom though was the fact he was feeling happy and lighter than he had in years. If he was honest probably lighter than he had before his dad died. He wanted to push it, “Well if you can handle Tran let’s go introduce you to the team.”

 

 

Brian shrugged - he wanted to meet Dom’s family, from how he spoke about them it was clear that that was exactly what they were - family. “Sure why not?”

 

 

 

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**

 

 

They pulled into Dom’s shop and Brian saw the dark haired sister behind the counter. She was young and sassy and if Dom hadn’t thoroughly captured his attention he would probably have chased her. She turned around towards them and gave them a suspicious look - almost as if she knew that they had been up to no good.

 

 

“You missed dinner!” Dom scowled but Brian adopted a penitent look.

 

 

Brian actually took it a step further and managed to look contrite, “Sorry ma’am is there any food left?”

 

 

Mia shrugged and offered up, “You can have crappy tuna or bad beef?”

 

 

Brian grinned, it was clear that the service industry was not where her strengths lay, “I will go with the tuna.”  


 

Mia looked even more suspicious even as if she somehow knew that the gorgeous cowboy was too good to be true. Brian wasn’t trying to be funny he just really liked Tuna.

 

 

Ironically Dom did not earn himself any favours, “You’re gonna regret that.”

 

 

Mia smiled sweetly as she slid a Tuna Sandwich his way; Dom looked expectantly as his plate was slid to him and frowned - there was nothing on it. “And that is what you get for being mean to the cook!”

 

 

Brian didn’t snicker, but it was hard. It was doubly hard as Dom despite appearances had the cutest pout. He gave Mia a winning smiled as he said, “You’re awesome.”

 

 

Mia snorted, “And you’re a keeper.”

 

 

Brian actually blushed but knew that the most important hurdle was now over. He had the acceptance of Dom’s sister which was the only blood family. He didn’t know that the best friend was glowering at him from across the street mind you, but even Vince was smart enough to realise that by antagonising Dom about this issue meant he might lose his best friend.

 

 

At his bar all of Dom’s friends seemed to keep their distance through sort of by hidden request but it seems that by being invited into their place he was fair game. All of the team came to eat dinner and get a look at the new guy in Dom’s life. The only question that remained was, what position would he take?

 

 

Mia asked in curiosity, “Why are you here? I thought you were going for a drive.”

 

 

Dom sighed as that had been the plan. He was going to encourage Brian to open up the Eclipse on the Highway to the coast and then take him to this quaint little restaurant that had the best fresh fish. “And that was the plan, and will be the next time I can tempt Brian from his bar.”

 

 

Brian looked up from his Corona, “I doubt it will take that much and I think Trinh is plotting.”

 

 

Dom smirked, “For a tiny one she sure is feisty.”

 

 

Brian snorted, “You all saw her at the bar, and she is well known for putting any handsy customers on the floor. It is always fun.”

 

 

Leon choked, “How?”

 

 

Brian was grinning and all got to see that there was definitely more to pretty than just his looks. “Well I didn’t like being a cop and she didn’t like being an FBI agent. She does like working as my second at the bar.”

 

 

Vince shrugged and paying no thought to sensitivity asked, “Why give up being a cop?”

 

 

Dom was about to say something on Brian’s behalf and he was gonna kick Vince’s ass if he made Brian run. Thankfully he had nothing to worry about as Brian grinned,

 

 

 “Wow, you don’t go easy on new people do you?”  
  


Vince gave him a stony look, “If Dom thinks you are worth his time then you wouldn’t be put off by a question like it.”  


 

The tension at the table ratcheted up as all could see just what type of dinner this was turning into. Ironically the only person not worried was Dom; after all, he knew that Brian would not be intimidated by his gruff best friend.  As no disrespect to Vince, but he was not half as scary as Tran. So if Brian didn’t blink then Vince was not going to have a chance at intimidating his best friend.

 

 

Brian though rose to the occasion, “I can respect that but be careful I won’t tolerate disrespect. I stopped being a cop as it wasn’t about justice but playing politics ... It didn’t sit right with me. Plus I like to race.”

 

 

Jesse decided that Vince was taking up to much of beautiful’s time and he’d brought the conversation around to his favourite topic - _cars._

 

 

“What do you race beau .. I mean Brian?”

 

 

Brian couldn’t take offense at the slip up by the youngest one. Dom had mentioned him and having only just met him he was already fond of him. He could also relate to the bit about having a deadbeat Dad. “I have done up a Mitsubishi Eclipse GS -T.”  


 

Jesse was in car heaven, “You mean that baby outside is yours?”  


 

Brain nodded, “Yeah Dom convinced me to take it for a spin … Although we only got to Harry’s.”

 

 

Letty frowned, “I know _Papi_ has more game than just taking his boy to Harry’s.”

 

 

Dom wasn’t sure if he was proud or dismayed by Letty’s comment. His sister found it hysterical and she would as Mia and Letty had hit it off; Vince would be in mourning when they got together. Still he was pleased that Brian wasn’t denying the bit about them being together. “Don’t be rude Letitia.”

 

 

That earned him a knock to the head. It was worth it but he knew that his family deserved an answer. “We had a run in with Johnny Tran.”

 

 

“Run in?” Mia asked sharply - as no one just had a run in with Johnny Tran and then walked away.

 

 

Brian shrugged, “He came. He saw. He threatened. I then insulted him and it took five minutes to realise what I had said ... he threatened some more and then we left.”

 

 

Dom snickered seeing the looks of disbelief amongst his team. They couldn’t comprehend anyone not being scared of Tran but it was clear that Brian was not.

 

 

There was a moment of silence as everyone actually assimilated what had been said and Letty was the one to break the silence, “Welcome to the team.”

 

 

News would spread like wildfire - it was the way of the underground. Where there was money to be made you would trade information and all agreed on one thing - not that they could get an identity.

 

  *  ** _***The Street King had someone new in his entourage. ***_**



 


	3. Fast Cars and Big Bangs

** Fast Cars and Big Bangs **

  


Brian was at his first race on the streets of LA and he was loving it. The atmosphere was like crack to a racer – _and he was hooked_. You had all the guys ready to race and race bunnies milling around, checking out each other’s cars and the like. Brian had to admire how fierce the girls were in chasing after the guys and the racers just lapped it up. He’d had more than one bunny come after him. They looked disappointed when he’d turned them down. He couldn’t and wouldn’t cheat on Dom, even if it was fresh - he knew that what he had with Dom had the potential to be very special.

 

 

Hector, the race organiser, was intrigued by the newbie who was quietly checking out the scene. _Blue eyes had_ brushed off any and all flirtations, and was clearly looking for some. The question was who was he looking for?  He’d arrived in a car that looked the business and so for the sheer amusement factor asked him, “You going to race Snowman?”  


  
Brian grinned, looking very young and innocent. He knew what vibe he was giving off and he really hoped that people mistook him for a buster. It would certainly help his winnings if they did, “Well I’m waiting for my team but sure why not.”  


  
Brian’s nonchalance clearly annoyed the other drivers. The first one who Brian knew was called Rodriguez sneered, “You get lost on the way to GQ?”

 

 

Brian just shrugged, “Nope.”

 

 

The lack of bite to his answer left the driver floundering for a comeback. Brian waited just a few seconds until it became awkward and then he took pity. He was still playing it cool but asked, “Shall we race or have you had time to think of a comeback.”

 

 

They raced and Brian blew them away. It wasn’t fair to call it a race because there was no chance of his opponents winning.  Best of all, as Brian stepped out of his Eclipse to the applause of the crowd - he saw who was there at the finishing line. “Dom!”  
For the sake of the crowds he kept his greeting PG - **although it was really hard.**

 

 

The organiser just sighed because of course Dom knew the young snowman. It looked like he’d finally found a true contender for his crown.  He couldn’t wait for the race where they settled it. Hector was impressed. Dom had unwittingly found a real diamond in the roughs of LA. The boy was pretty and sharp. His focus and demeanour were akin to diamonds - pretty and razor sharp. “You have found a real prince.”  
  


Dom laughed as it was true in more ways than perhaps he knew, “He is mine!”  


  
There was no other way for Dom to describe him - and none were necessary. The crowds got it and they were not too sure who they were more jealous of. Dom had caught someone pretty, new and clearly talented when it came to racing. He’d done one race before the Toretto team had come to the party. It was clear now that the racers had underestimated him and made a snap judgement due to his looks. They were not sure _exactly_ what the relationship was between the pair - so they couldn’t even make a play for him sexually.

 

 

Hector shook his head, “You have to tell me where you find these gems.”  


  
Dom smirked, “Jesse was dropped on my front door and Brian was in a bar.”  


  
Brian rolled his eyes, just knowing what type of picture Hector was forming in his mind. “Well the bar is mine.”  


  
“Most impressive,” Hector was intrigued by the icy enigma. In fact, the only one blue eyes had shown true warmth was Dom. “You shall have to keep him away from some people.”  


  
Dom laughed finding it both sweet and knowing the futility of the warning. “He told Tran to fuck off.”

 

 

Hector was stunned, yes, he could see that there was way more to pretty than they knew, “Interesting ...”  


  
They trailed off as they heard sirens. The problem was that they heard many sirens and they were getting closer. It didn’t take a genius - they needed to scatter and quick. The shout went out, “Cops!”

 

 

Brian was quick into his car. He assumed that everyone was doing the same. He would be on the lookout for all the other crazy drivers doing something stupid as they raced away. The last thing he needed to do was wrecked his car and get left behind at the site of an illegal car race. He didn’t think, “I got nothing,” would count as a valid excuse.  


 

Brian cursed his old work colleagues as they had ruined what was looking to be a pretty good night. He had raced and Dom had turned up to watch as he blew away his competition - and then Dom had shown why he was fairly known as the _King of the Streets._ All was going so well so Brian should have realised that someone would come along to fuck things up.  He just never expected it to be his former work colleagues - if they stopped him having what should be great victory sex he would be so pissed.

  


Still he wasn’t stupid - if he didn’t bug out before the sirens got louder. It was Brian that could be spending a night in the jails or worse. Now he was a deadly mix for prison - pretty and an ex-cop. He ran straight for his car. He had the car on and in reverse tearing up the asphalt before most people had even switched on their engine.

 

 

He was stunned to find that Dom was walking along the street. It didn’t matter that he could be arrested - he refused to leave Dom alone on the streets. Dom had served hard time in Lompoc - if he was caught again then there budding romance could be over before it even began.

 

 

He swung the passenger door open with a flourish rarely seen outside movies, “Get in!”  
  


Dom was staring at him in disbelief, “Are you crazy?”  
  


Brian rolled his eyes, “Come on.”  


 

Dom was smart enough to know that he was not going to be getting another offer like it. He also knew that the cops would likely be targeting him. He slipped into the passenger side and held in tight as Brian accelerated away from the kerb.

 

 

“Er Bri’...” Dom didn’t want to sound worried but this was intense. He watched as Bri drove straight at the two fast approaching cop cars that appeared to be on a collision course.  He didn’t blink as that wasn’t his style but there was a Hail Mary - just as Brian swerved at the last second. It was a brilliant move and allowed them time to disappear from sight before they even got their cars turned around to chase them.  Dom could appreciate the skill and it was clear that Brian remembered all of his evasive training and even more brilliantly - he was using it to avoid the cops.

 

 

Brian waited until they were clear of the melee before smirking, “You worried.”  


 

Dom shrugged, “Nah you may be crazy ... but you wanna live.”  


  
Brian smirked as he put his eyes back on the road. “Well you are too damn sexy to let die.”  


  
Dom did not blush. He would maintain that forever when the story of their first dates was retold that he did not blush. The sound of the motorbikes had him on high alert and he wanted to bash his head against the windscreen. Seriously, it had to be Tran? No one deserved to have this much bad luck.

 

 

Dom could see by the sheer number of guns that they would at least have to go out and talk to Tran. “You have bullet-proof glass?”  
  


Brian shook his head, “Come on, we need to see what the crazy shit wants now.”  


  
Dom could not believe that when faced with Tran - this was all he had to say. He was not sure if Brian was a cool customer like everyone thought or was simply batshit insane. It didn’t matter - he was well and truly gone on Brian ....

                                                                he just hoped they survived the night.

 

Dom didn’t react when he had the guns pointed at him. They weren’t shooting so they were there more as a deterrent than anything else. “What do you want Tran?”  


  
“World peace and for you to do the jobs I want.” Tran offered in a disturbingly whimsical tone.  


  
Dom shrugged, “You didn’t offer Dental.”  


 

Brian snickered at his comment, “That is so cheap. All my employees get Full health” Brian didn’t have to feign his superiority complex it was so damn obvious.  
  


Dom grinned at him, “Yeah but good bosses are so hard to find.”

 

 

Tran was getting madder and madder, the longer the banter continued - for the sheer reason that he was being ignored. Brian was definitely more than a pretty face - he was an ex-cop and was easily able to recognise what the situation was. He would deliberately deflect attention to him.    


 

Brian looked at Tran, “Why are we here?”  


  
“Don’t you know?” Tran asked wondering if he could drive yet another metaphorical stake through Toretto’s heart.   

 

 

Brian did not like the way the guy’s cousin was creeping on him. The only people that should be that close to him are family or the person sleeping with him - _Lance was neither._ Brian looked directly at the creepy cousin, “I know that you are not my type so back up.”  


 

Lance had lost the battle before it had even begun because he stepped back seeing the icy look in Brian’s eyes.  

 

 

Tran sneered, “And Toretto is?”  
  


Brian shrugged, “None of your business.”  
  


“It is when Toretto is my business.”  
  


Brian smirked, “Well then you should probably be reported for stalking. You should talk to someone.”  


 

Tran recoiled at the intimation, “I’m not gay for Toretto.”  


  
Dom was stunned; he did not know whether to laugh or cry at what Brian was doing. He watched as Brian slowly drove Tran up the wall. It would be funny if there weren’t so many guns being shoved in their face.

 

 

Brian really wished the idiot would stop feeding him such easy lines. He was trying not to use them - but if he kept serving them up then he was not going to be able to avoid temptation.  “Really? Too bad.”  
  


Tran leaned in close, “And what about if I wrecked your pretty face would he be so eager then?”  


  
At this point most people would fold like a pack of cards but not Brian, no he was pushing back, “But I would still have great ass and would be so _good_ for Dom.”

 

 

Tran was entranced; he’d never normally go for a guy but there was something about this blond of Toretto’s. He was so alive, and Tran if he was honest would love to sully it. “Toretto you have until Race Wars and then I go after the team.”  
  


The ultimatum was delivered - so Tran and his crew left on their bikes. Just as they thought it was all over the team pulled around and they had to run for cover as a hail of bullets flew past them. They heard behind concrete hoping that they were right in their assumption that Tran would settle for property damage as he wanted something from them.

 

 

  * _Brian watched his car go up and he was pissed. Tran would pay._



 

_*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)_

 

Dom slowly picked them up off the sidewalk. He urgently checked Brian over for any injuries. He would be devastated if Brian was hurt because of him. “Brian?” He didn’t wait for a response as his hands were roving over every inch of skin. He wouldn’t even have to pretend

 

 

Brian was staring at the blue flames of his precious car and he let the anger seep in. It was the only time he would enjoy the anger as he would start to plan as they headed back to Echo Park. There was no way that Johnny Tran would not pay for shooting up his car. He loved that car – Tran should be grateful that it wasn’t his absolute favourite car.

 

 

Brian pulled back, “Hey I’m okay.” Seeing the wild look in Dom’s eye, he cupped Dom’s cheek softly, “I’m okay Big Guy but the next time you molest me like that you better fuck me.”

 

  
Dom groaned as he was sure that Brian would kill him. Still he made a valid point; the sexual tension between them would soon explode if they didn’t do it. Plus, he cared way too much about Brian not to do something and regret it if Tran did come for him. He rested his head against Brian panting as the adrenaline left him, “Well I promise to fuck you through the mattress once I get you home.”

 

 

Brian laughed at that as the last of the adrenaline left his system, “With a promise like that ... How can I say no?”  


  
***************************************************************************

_Next up : Smut and plans_

 


	4. Return to Echo Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a long walk back - so how do they pass the time?

**4: Return to Echo Park**

 

Dom and Brian took their time walking back to Echo Park. It was partly because they were taking the time to enjoy getting to know each other better without having people around them interfering. They were trading stories and Dom couldn’t help but share the one about V just before they got into his bar.

 

 

Brian laughed himself hoarse. “Oh Christ you really said that?”  


  
Dom crossed his hand over his heart still smirking.

 

 

“Wow, part of me wants to get a friend to hit on him just to see how badly he will freak.” Brian confessed a little guilty. He was not overly fond of the gruff guy but that is because he seemed to hate Brian for no reason.

 

 

Dom laughed at that and there was a part of him that already knew that if Brian asked he would encourage me. “Ask me after we get home.”  
  


Brian smiled in a secretive way. Dom asked, “What?”  
  


Brian knew that Dom was thinking about their encounter with Tran so the admission was a slip of honesty that he would treasure. Dom had said _they_ would be going home, together. He was sure that he was getting ahead of himself but if Dom was subconsciously thinking of Echo Park as their home then he was not the only one. Brian just kept his secretive smile, “Nothing.”  


  
They finished the walk companiably. However upon hearing the music and the happy sound of the crowds in his house - Dom was pissed. It was more for the fact that they left him to rot. He’d hoped that the team would have had his back. He was just lucky that his lover had his back.  

 

 

Brian could see the anger pouring off Dom in waves, “Dom.”  


  
“I’m fine.”  


  
Brian rolled his eyes, “No you’re not. You’re pissed at your friends ... just how pissed?”

 

 

Dom smirked at him, “Enough to make V uncomfortable.”

 

 

Brian was a _horrible enabler who enabled_. He walked straight behind him grinning as he went inside with Dom.  Dom wasn’t going to waste time messing around. He picked up a Corona and pulled Bri’ with him so that they made a beeline for Vince. His best friend was going to be left with no illusion that he was mad with him.

 

 

Brian noted that Vince was not entirely stupid because the minute he saw Dom’s fuming face he stood up like he was shot. He pushed the race bunnies away and hid his guitar almost like he was afraid that he was going to get it smashed over his head. Brian sensed that Dom was possibly considering it.    


  
Vince got in first, “Now Dom it wasn’t like that.”  


  
Dom was furious, “Like what? Like you were living me to a long term stretch?”  
  


Vince paled, none of them had considered that. Dom was the only one out of them that had done any serious stretch of time and the courts would less likely be lenient as a result. Vince was starting to feel like an ass. Still he wasn’t going to admit that, “Dom it was crazy no one was thinking.”  


  
“Brian came back for me.” Dom said his voice flat and dead, showing just how impressed he was with the whole event.   


  
Vince frowned not liking the cat that this newbie had seemingly not only stolen his heart, but had managed to make them all look bad too. He was more than a little pissed at the guy. “What do you want from me?”  


  
Dom cocked his head to the side as if he was genuinely trying to decide what he wanted. Most of his plans would end in grievous bodily harm if he didn’t get the hell out of this room. It would work though as Vince would hate being ignored, all Dom really wanted to do was go upstairs and rock Brian’s world. It was a good plan.

 

 

He grabbed Brian’s hand and turned for the upstairs. He was single minded right now. He and Brian deserved thank god we didn’t die sex.  He stood on the landing and issued a clear warning, “Anyone up here having sex has a minute to get their clothes and fuck off!”

 

 

Brian collapsed at hearing the ultimatum. It was hilarious and just the right bit of levity. “You are awesome.”  
  


Dom pulled him into a kiss. He wasn’t the type to hide and if there was anyone stupid enough to issue a homophobic comment to him then they were welcome to deal with the consequences.  “Let me prove it ...”  


 

No one heard the rest of the comment as Dom’s door slammed shut. The party had quietened momentarily but they were not stupid, and there was free cold beer. The music got turned up LOUD.

 

 

 *** &**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*** ****  
  


Dom couldn’t believe that they were finally here. He wondered if he shouldn’t send Tran a fruit basket or something. No really, he knew this would be fantastic as they were still on a high from walking away from Johnny Tran. He wouldn’t take it for granted but he was definitely going to savour the taste of Brian on his tongue. They were not even at the bed. He’d kissed Brian, and it was so addictive that he’d crushed Brian up against the wall. It should be odd being faced with hard planes of a male body but it wasn’t. He was awed that Brian was as hard as he was. It was just enough for a minute to rut up against each other as their hands started to trace muscles underneath their clothes.

 

 

Brian was lost in the kisses, but his hands were roving under Dom’s shirt. He was mapping the muscles but it was not enough he wanted skin on skin. He moved his hands from the wall as he trusted Dom to keep him up as he attacked the buttons. Brian wasn’t single minded, as he attacked the buttons his lips were moving along Dom’s neck, kissing and nipping as he went.

 

 

Dom groaned but he didn’t wait. He pulled at Bri’s top and smirked when Brian lifted his arms willingly. He could have sighed in satisfaction when they finally got skin on skin, but it was not enough.   He was pulling at the buckle of Brian pants, wanting to get in them.  Brian bucked up into his hand and damn if it wasn’t the hottest thing that Dom had ever seen. He watched as Brian spilled free of his jeans. The fact that Brian was commando - probably would have broken his brain, “So hot.”  


 

He felt Brian chuckle, “All for you.”

 

 

Dom liked that idea. He liked the fact that he was the only one who got to see Brian like this., What he really wanted to do was drive Brian out of his mind. It would be so much better than a ten second ride. Dom was going to make this last a hell of a lot longer.  He sank down to his knees and with no preamble pulled Brian close. He kissed Brian’s weeping tip before swallowing him down.

 

 

Brian’s head smacked back against the wall, although he felt no pain. He was gasping as he was engulfed by the warmest velvet heat. He was bucking like he was a cowboy in a rodeo. He groaned when Dom pinned his hips to stop him moving. He was finding a few new kinks, he pleaded, “Oh god...more.”  


  
Dom liked the sound of begging. He looked up, still wrapped around Brian’s dick and groaned himself. Brian was a perfect debauched angel above him, and he was the cause. He could feel Brian was close so pulled off, “Don’t hold back.”  


  
Brian whined at the loss of the heat. His hips thrust out, trying to chase the feeling of Dom.  He whimpered, not that he would ever admit to it when Dom then swallowed him down whole. He came like a teen, barely touched. Brian would have been embarrassed yet he couldn't as Dom didn’t even give him time to consider it. He was thrown onto the bed and landed with a huff. He was about to object when the protest died on his lips having been covered by Dom’s lips. It was amazing - Dom was pushing all of his buttons.

 

 

Dom hadn’t even thought of what he was doing. He’d seen Brian stretched out under him and his primitive side took over. He covered Brian, wanting as much skin on skin. He realised that he needed lube if things were going to progress. He didn’t let up - Dom flung his one hand out to his side table where he kept his lube.  The snick of the clap could be overheard between the pants.  Dom couldn’t wait, he drizzled the lotion onto his hands. He used up his remaining patience to circle Brian’s tight entrance carefully. He wanted to bring Brian only pleasure - no pain. He smirked when pushing one finger in - Brian arched. He was not going to last long, seeing how responsive Brian was.

 

 

Brian arched into the fingers, he knew that all they were preparing him take Dom’s cock, but damn he couldn’t wait; he wanted it now. “Fuck me.”  


  
Dom froze, just for a second. He wanted to hear Brian begging like forever.  He could definitely get used to hearing those sounds.  He pulled his hands free, reluctantly.  He could only think about burying himself deep inside Brian.  He pulled Brian close, so that they could kiss and slowly pushed inside. He paused when he was bottomed out.

 

 

Brian was stunned. It had been a while since he’d bottomed and he was so full. He’d forgotten just how good it could feel with the right partner. He moved slowly, rocking his hips. He wanted Dom to get onto the pounding part. He’d had a tough night and what he really wanted was to be able to feel it tomorrow in the cold light of the day. “Harder.”  


  
Dom groaned, and did as he was bid. He pulled out, leaving on the tip inside and then thrust back in hard. He kept withdrawing slowly and thrusting back in hard and fast as it was keeping Brian on the edge. His hips stuttered, feeling Brian tighten his inner muscles. It was like being squeezed by warm hot velvet. He was so close and Dom knew that this could not; nor would it be the last time. He wanted them to come together so he reached around so as to grab Brian’s throbbing erection.  He nibbled on Brian’s ear – and that was it.  They collapsed against each other, not caring about the mess.  

 

_The music was loud – just not loud enough._

 

 

*** &**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Brian knew that Dom would hate his idea and yet in his heart, he knew that he had to do it. He’d been good at his job and Brian had been throwing the problem around his mind all evening. He was sated and happy and could not stand the thought of Johnny Tran fucking things up for him. He would not handle it well; he was aware enough to know that. Brian was awake and tracing patterns over Dom’s pecs.   


  
Dom woke slowly, “You keep teasing you better deliver.”  
  


Brian laughed but it was throaty and pure sex. He could see the effect he was having on Dom and he would follow through - after they had their chat. He figured a blow job after would soften the blow for Dom.  “I always do. Were you disappointed last night?”  


  
Dom shivered at just the memory of last night, “Hell no.”  


  
Brian smirked as he rolled on top of his lover. He wasn’t afraid of playing dirty to get what he wanted and if Dom was distracted then that would be a shame, but not his fault.

“So I have a way to get Tran off your back and it could lead to immunity for you guys.”

 

 

Dom froze; he knew of only way that could work. Brian would have to go back to being a cop. “But you hate it.”  


  
Brian sighed his feelings to his old job were way more complicated. “I never hated the job. I believe that the bad guys need to pay ... it was the politics I hated.”  


  
Dom was a little tense but he was holding onto Brina tightly. He was not sure quite what to say; he could guess what that was going to cost Brian. He was not sure that he was worth the price, “Bri’ I’m not ...”  


  
Brian could hear the start of the admission and was straight on it. He shut down Dom before he could finish the sentence with a finger to his lips. “Don’t ... Dom I care for you and I want to do this. It won’t be so bad.”  


  
“So bad…” Dom almost laugh as he gotten the gist, “You hated being a cop!”  


  
Brian shrugged, “True but if I offer to be a CI with the sole intent of bringing down Johnny Tran then I bet they’ll let me.”

 

 

Dom looked at his lover and could see the fierce will to protect. He was stunned that it was for him. “I can’t stop you but .... please be careful I love you Bri’ and I can’t handle the thought of Tran harming you.”  


  
Brian didn’t freeze at the admission instead his smile became something else. Dom didn’t think that Brian could become even more stunning; he did though and Dom was blessed. Instead Brian surged forward, peppering his face with breathless kisses, giddy with the knowledge that his love was shared. He kept on saying, “Love you too,” more kisses, “So much,” more kisses.

 

 

Dom was not a saint there was only so many teasing kisses he could have before he took action. Although he was sure that Brian would not have any complaints  
  


 


	5. Going Deeper

Brian took a deep breath as he walked through the once familiar walls of his precinct. He got a few funny looks but he couldn't give a fuck. It was probably the fact that the jeans and crisp white shirt he was wearing was worth more than most of them could make in a week. He could have dressed down but he didn’t see the point.  He was on a mission; Tran needed to go down. He was trying to be a good boy and pursue legal means first. As a result, he was standing in front of Nick Tanner’s office. Nick was a good guy and not that it was well known, Brian’s Uncle, who had done his best for Brian. It was not the man’s fault that he’d been unable to stay in the force but Brian refused to play the necessary games. Brian had a plan - He was going to say his piece and see what Nick had to say.

 

 

The door opened to reveal his old boss,

 

 

“Brian what can I do for you?”

 

 

And that was what Brian loved about Tanner. He was a cop, and a good one at that but he always sort to cut to the heart of the matter. “It is what I can do for you.”  


  
Tanner could see how serious he was so just gestured for him to enter his office and then closed the door. There were some advantages to rank and an office with four walls with sound-proofing was one of them. “What is wrong?”  


  
Brian sighed, “Not a lot. The bar is going well. I found a good man. Life should be pretty sweet.”  


  
Nick nodded as all of this was keeping in line with what he was hearing. There were quite a few cops who were patrons of his bar, mainly because they knew that Brian would tolerate no shit.  Sometimes even cops just wanted to go and have a quiet drink.  What he wanted to know was what Brian was _not_ saying, “I sense a but though.”  


 

Brian chuckled ruefully as it wasn’t just a small _but_ \- this was huge and he knew it.  He had to tread very carefully as he was doing his best to make sure that Dom did not get arrested. “You could say that ... I seem to be having a few run ins with Johnny Tran.”  
Brian knew right there and then by the way Nick moved closer that he had his old boss. “You know him?”  
  


“Yeah I know him. He is the subject of an investigation between the FBI and us.”  
  


Brian thought that might be the case and if so then the timing of this was perfect. He could guess that they had already sent in a UC agent to the races and they had failed flat on their face. “Is that so? Need help?”  


 

 

Tanner sighed because boy did they ever need help. “Yeah in what capacity would you be willing to work in?”

 

 

Brian shrugged, “Well say hypothetically I knew of a group of racers who were coerced into committing a track jacking and now are being hassled into completing another.”

 

 

Tanner hummed as this was more than what the FBI’s pathetic UC offering was able to muster in the month that they were under.  “I would say I’m listening.”  


 

Brian was careful now, “The team can’t testify they would be ruined and target for reprisals. It doesn’t matter that Tran is a scumbag - there are just rules that are not broken.”

 

 

Tanner knew that and accepted it. “Could you collect it?”  
  


Brian nodded as really that was child’s play and an insult into the level of training he endured.   “Yeah and I think I can get one of them to testify but he’d want assurances, deals if you will that his team won’t be prosecuted.”  
  


Tanner grimaced. “The FBI won’t like that.”  


  
Brian rolled his eyes as he was well aware of just how much the FBI hated things. “Yeah well they can suck it and see. They won’t make too much trouble if they get Tran.”  
  


Tanner heard the biting cynicism and was reminded of exactly what had caused Brian to leave the force. Still Brian was a good cop and he’d never failed to close the case. He just hoped the FBI weren’t bastards about this.  He wasn’t hopeful - still he wasn’t stupid and Brian was offering them a lifeline that they desperately needed.  “I’ll take to Agent Bilkins and get back to you.”  


  
Brian nodded, “That’s fair.”

 

 

Tanner watched as Brian left all sunshine and easy smiles. He could see the way the other cops just ignored him as if he was no one important. It was such a shame - as that right there showed just how good Brian was at his job.  He was one of the best chameleons on the force.  He hoped Bilkins wouldn’t be an ass about this.  Still there was one amusing thought - if he tried to strong arm Brian then Tanner would say something nice to him at his funeral.  

 

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Brian walked out of his meeting with Tanner out of his mind. After all he could no more until Tanner got back to him.  He had a plan and had to make sure that Sophie was happy running his bar for a second night. He started laughing when she’d told him to take a week’s vacation if he wanted - she’d got this.  Brian never doubted her capability - she was very talented and capable of overseeing large scale operations for the FBI - so running a bar was most definitely in her range of abilities.  

 

 

And now for his surprise - he was going to enjoy this and he hoped that it would be a project that he could do with Dom and team.  He was not stupid and he understood exactly what the team meant to Dom and that was part of the reason that Dom had been so mad yesterday - he felt betrayed.  He’d taken delivery of the project and the scrap heap man thought he was crazy. Brian knew that too anyone who knew nothing about cars - that might appear to be the case. It was one of the reasons he was able to pick up the wreck so cheap.  

 

 

It looked like a twisted piece of red sprayed junk.  The guy he paid to haul it to Dom’s garage looked at him as if he was mad.  Brian nearly pissed himself laughing when the hauler tried to convince him that some cars were simply too damaged to fix. Brian just thanked home for his concern and just paid him his money.

 

 

He thanked the guy as he jumped out of the front, hollering to get Dom’s attention.  “Hey Dom got you a surprise.”  


  
Dom was looking confused and bemused, “What is this?”  
  


Brian smirked knowing that Dom was trying not to say mean things to his lover. Brian didn’t mind as that was part of the fun.  “A ten second car … Just like you wanted.”

 

 

A hyperactive young blond bounced around the car.  Dom watched with fondness in his eyes. The young genius looked up confused, “You said he knew stuff about cars?”  
  


Dom’s, “Jesse,” confirmed what he’d already expected about who this was.  Dom had spoken about all of the team when they were at the bar.

 

 

Vince wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter. “Damn you may be pretty but you know shit about cars.”  
  


Brian laughed heartily and purred out, “Oh baby don’t be fooled by the face and you all need to look beneath the surface. You have no faith.”  
  


Dom was looking intrigued now. He knew Brian well enough to know that there is probably more than one surprise under the hood. They would have to be good for Brian to be sure that this was a ten second car.  All the team really knew was that he was a race enthusiast - he’d never got around to explaining that it was Brian himself that had done all the work on his own car.   

 

 

Brian could see the moment the penny dropped with his lover when he asked Jesse to look under the hood.    
  


Jesse looked up from under the hood and Brian could see the excitement and the plans unfurling in the young mechanics eyes.  “Dom be-yo-it-i-ful can pick a car fix up the bodywork and 10-15 grand of overnight parts from Japan and this baby will purr and leave all in its wake.”

 

 

V’ came closer determined to see just what was so good about what looked for intense purposes was a wreck.  He really had wanted this project to fall flat on its face. It was bad enough that he had to share Dom in the evening but now it seemed like Brian was always going to be around. It was more than he could take and he was starting to feel the stomach acid rising. He stormed off in a huff - he could hear Dom calling him back but he didn’t acknowledge him. It would be dangerous to do so and he wasn’t stupid.

 

 

Brian looked sheepish as V stormed off, “Was it something I said?”  
  


Letty snorts, she liked the cowboy more and more and anyone who can get under Vince’s skin was alright in her book. She had seen it the first night and going back for Dom the night before had just confirmed it in her eyes - Brian was good for him.  “Nah V can’t handle the fact that he is no longer the apple of Dom’s eye.”

 

 

Dom grimaced at that thought. He loved Vince but as a brother and frankly the thought of him as anything more than that - like a lover, made him feel sick. “Thanks for that thought.”  


  
Bri’ laughed and eased the tension in the garage. He wanted Dom’s team to be at ease around him and start to accept him - he didn’t want them to be walking on eggshells around him.  He kissed Dom, “Don’t worry D’ I’m the only one you can kiss.”  He then focussed on Jesse, “Show me your thoughts.”  
  


Dom watched as Jesse dragged Brian back to the computers - the young genius was delighted to find someone who was willing to listen. The team were watching him and he knew that they would be making some observations about the fact that he was acting in new ways. He honestly had no fucks to give - He was honest enough to recognise that he was gone on Brian.  

 

Mia slid up to him, “I approve.”  


 

Dom frowned, “Huh?”

 

 

Mia laughed as Dom was so distracted by his observations that he was not listening. It was ironic in way. Dom was for most people like gravity - he sucked them in and they stayed there as they were attracted to his force of will. However with Brian she suspected that there was a certain element of give and take - or at least mutual worship because she knew her brother and whether he’d admitted it to the team or not - he was fucking gone on Brian.  She’d thought about it since the night at the bar - and she’d come to the conclusion that she was more than okay with it. Of course, it never crossed her mind that she was hoping that if Dom was distracted by Brian’s handsome face then he wouldn’t be able to give her grief over her romantic entanglements.

 

 

All of the team’s musings and happiness was broken by a loud cough at the entrance to the garage.  Dom tensed - he was an ex-con and a Fed was at his door.

 

 

Agent Bilkins could feel the hostility directed at him but he ignored it. He wanted to talk to O’Conner - if he was going to trust this O’Conner then he wanted to know more.

 

 

“I’m here to talk to Detective O’Conner.”  
  


Brian walked forward, “Well then you are shit out of luck ... I retired and you are not welcome here.”  
  


The team stood up for Brian. It was perfect and Brian was starting to see that just maybe that he was beginning to be accepted,

 

 

Dom made a very public statement by putting his arm around Brian, “Unless you have a car you want fixing you have come to the wrong place.”

 

  
Bilkins nodded - he was smart enough to walk away and try again another day.  And yet he knew that it really was a crying shame that O’Conner was no longer a member of the force - as he was perfect for the job. He already had the team protective of him.  He would let Tanner run this his way and if all went the right way then he would make a play to grab the blond for the FBI.


	6. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is happy ... then he is tired ... then he is scared ... but all the time he is god-damn gone on Brian.

Dom watched the FBI agent walk away. He was impressed with Brian’s nerve.  It was a rare person who could stare down an FBI agent and tell them to fuck off. He said the only thing he could considering they were not alone, “Well you won’t make friends that way.”

  


Brian snorted, “Yeah and then I won’t be able to play with him after school. He should do his job properly then and I wouldn’t have to do it.”  


  
Leon was obviously confused and was the only one brave enough to ask, “I thought you were an Ex-cop?”  
  
Brian laughed, “Oh boy am I ... My uncle is a Sergeant with the LAPD and I approached him for a deal that would see Tran in jail and you all left in peace.”

 

Letty was stunned and Dom had never seen that look of hope on his sister’s face. He’d been annoyed when Brian had suggested it but seeing what the offer could mean - he was so fucking grateful. He was not too sure what he’d done to deserve Brian but he was too selfish to refuse the gift on offer. He knew that he would gladly take a lifetime with Brian to repay him.  He brought the humour back to the garage, “Well we can’t have that, can we? Little Brian should be allowed to play with who he wants.”

 

Brian had an impish grin on his face, “I thought you were possessive.”

 

Brian was so lucky that they were with his team. If they were not then he would have bent Brian over the hood of his car and showed him exactly who it is that he should be playing with. Brian was right about one thing he didn’t share.  He decided that Brian was just too hot not to do something about it. However in deference to his family he would take Brian elsewhere to rock his world. On the grounds that he was a possessive bastard who really did not to share, Brian was stunning naked but he wanted to be the only one who knew that. He grabbed Brian’s hand, “Let me show you.”

 

Brian’s breathy, “Yes Sir,” made all of the team adjust their pants, even Vince. Brian was a little too pretty for all to resist. Yet the team had a feeling that it was only Dom who could handle the feisty blond.

 

Brian was being pulled up the stairs but he wasn’t exactly resisting. “Too bad I have dreams of you bending me over your car and giving it to me real good.”

  
Dom stilled momentarily so as to get himself under control again. He made a note that Brian’s dirty mouth was dangerous.  “You are so bad.”  


His lover did not look unrepentant in fact he smirked, “So what are you going to do about it?”  
  
Dom knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to break Brian down using overwhelming pleasure and only when he was begging would he let him cum and then help put him back together again. He slammed the door behind them. Dom would run over anyone who was stupid enough to interrupt him.

 

Brian was on the bed, wriggling to get his clothes off. He wasn’t looking for sexy. He needed Dom now so he wanted his clothes gone. He’d just pulled his vest off when Dom looked back over at him. He knew that Dom liked the look of him in his bed. He decided to play it up, settling against Dom’s sheets. He let his legs splay open showing just how badly he wanted Dom.

 

Dom looked at him, licking his lips. He positively stalked over the bed and lay so that they were flush over each other, dicks grinding. Brian was so revved up that he was panting from the first touch.

 

“Need you Dom.”

 

Dom bent down to lick into his mouth. They battled for dominance until Brian let Dom win.  He could win but what was the point. He wanted Dom to fuck him through the mattress so why would he fight Dom. Dom’s talented hands were roaming around his body, testing out spots where he was more sensitive. Dom tweaked his nipple and he arched off the bed. He felt like there was a jolt of electricity from there to his dick. It might not be manly but fuck it he was whimpering and asking, “More Dom.”  
  
Dom definitely liked that Brian could feel his leaking dick pulse. Still he wasn’t making this easy, “More what Brian?”  
  
“You ... know ... what!”  
  
Dom the giant bastard had missed his weeping erection in favour of stroking the contour of the muscles on his legs, “Dom please.”  
  
Dom was obviously pleased by the plea as he moved over his dick. Brian could literally feel the breath ghost over his rock hard erection.  Brian still had no relief, “Dom!”

 

Brian was not prepared for when Dom swallowed him whole. There was no preamble and he almost arched off the bed. The only thing stopping him from doing so was Dom pinning his hips. He moaned as writhed as Dom sucked him down. He wasn’t going to last seeing the sight of Dom bobbing up and down on his weeping erection. He gasped out, “So close.”  


Just as he was about to cum, leaving him frustrated. Dom pulled off him, leaving him unsatisfied.

 

Dom chuckled seeing Brian’s disgruntled face, “Turn over baby it will be worth the wait. He watched Brian do as he asked, wondering what was next. Dom knew exactly what he wanted to do. He gently parted Brian’s perfect ass. He pushed his tongue to that secret entrance, swirling his tongue.  He loved the sounds that Brian made, if he was whimpering before - now he was more like a two-dollar whore.   


Brian never wanted it to end, and yet at the same time - He didn’t think he could get any harder.  Dom’s tongue was making him feel things he’d never felt before. It was a strangely vulnerable position but it was time and he trusted Dom. What he really wanted though was for to be in him – not just his tongue. “Dom  ... Fuck me!”  
  
Dom pulled away and gently maneuverered Brian so that he was on his back once again.  Dom wanted to carry on but in truth he was running just as hot as Brian from all the teasing. He snagged the tube of lube on the table and nearly fumbled the cap.  Brian was a puddle of goo but nearly snickered seeing Dom’s put out expression. “Come on Dom.” In truth, he knew with the amount of foreplay and how relaxed he was that it would not take much. He was still loose from the morning activities. Brian pushed back against the one finger, “Can take more.”  


Dom did not want to hurt Brian but he could see that he was serious. He added a second finger and watched as his fingers were swallowed whole by Brian. It was something else and all he could think about was how it would feel for his dick to be encased in such heat.  He could tell that Brian was not willing to wait any longer.  “No more … in me now.”  


It was not the begging he was planning on but he wanted it just as much as Brian so he wouldn’t split hairs with him. He pulled his fingers out and swiftly replaced it with his dick. He knew that Brian favoured a quick solid thrust so that he was balls deep.

 

It was the feeling of being spread open. He loved that his body was spreading to accommodate Dom. Dom was big enough that he could feel it stretch. Then he stilled. Brian could feel him, his balls resting on his ass. He didn’t feel vulnerable; he felt loved. He chased Dom’s mouth for a kiss.

 

Dom loved this moment and damn did he want to thrust and push inside over and over again. He would but first he would let Brian adjust to him, and he could savour the tight, heat he was buried inside.  Brian moved to chase a kiss; he never needed to ask. He licked Brian’s lip to gain access. Once inside, he let his tongue mimic what he was doing.

 

Brian was going out of his mind. Brian could feel Dom thrust in and out of him. He was thrusting in, hard and fast and then withdrawing painfully slow. He whimpered into Dom’s mouth but he was thrusting back onto Dom.  He was so close to climaxing, he needed it so badly or he might go insane.

 

Dom must have seen it. He felt Dom reach down to his forgotten erection. “Come for me Bri.”  
  
For the first time in a long while he screamed and greyed out as he came.

 

Brian came around a few minutes to a smug looking Dom. “Don’t let it go to your head.”  


“I made you scream.”

 

“Yeah, yeah but can you do it again or was it a one off?”  
  
He saw the minute Dom accepted the challenge. He felt himself stirring for round two although to be honest Dom would be doing all the work because smug or not. He had fucked Brian through the mattress – _well._

 

Dom just smacked his ass, “We need to get to Harry’s to get the parts.”

 

Brian gingerly got up, “I’m having a shower first you teasing bastard.”  
  
Dom smirked, “I will do it again tonight sweetheart.”

Brian walked into the shower off the bedroom, butt naked calling back, “You better.”

 

 

** &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^ **

 

 

Harry hears the news about Tran’s arrest the next morning. He is stunned and wondered what Toretto is going to make of it.  He knows that Dom would be dropping by soon as he has parts for the new car to collect. Sure enough, almost as if by thinking his name he saw Dom heading through the door of his shop, “Hey Dom. Have you heard the news?”  
  
Dom looked to Brian and shook his head, “Nope we have been busy in the shop.”

 

Harry smirked because looking at the blond - they had been working all right but it wasn’t on cars.  “Yeah well I know that Race Wars is around the corner. The parts are in.”  


Dom nodded pleased that what he needed was there. The car would be a great surprise for all of its competitors and he felt bad for Bri’ losing his car. He didn’t know it but it would be gifted to him once it was all done up.  “And that is why I shop here.”

 

Harry was always glad when Dom makes bold statements like that one. He was the undisputed King of the Streets so if he gives an endorsement for a parts shop - then Harry can see his takings increase on a huge scale. “And so am I.  No I meant the news about Tran.”  
  
Toretto froze stock still and went into alert mode, looking around for the retribution. It was a wise impulse considering how badly Tran wanted to kill him. Harry was not surprised by Dom’s response of, “Nope I stay away from him when he is not shooting up cars.”  


Brian snorted, “He still owes me a car.”  
  
Harry could see that Brian was much more than just a pretty face; there was a core of steel beneath the pretty surface. He could believe that Brian would get his car from Tran but that was ridiculous - he was just a bar owner.  “No I mean the LAPD/FBI arrested him this morning.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath, “They cannot be that stupid can they?”  
  
Dom snorted as Brian had to know his incredibly low opinion of police enforcement. It was not like he didn’t have a good reason - one that Brian was good enough not to push him on, “The Fed’s? Probably.”  


Brian growled and stormed off, “Be back later babe.”  
  
Harry was watching bemused by what he’s seen. It looked to him like Dom’s latest beau was storming off to give the FBI a verbal smackdown. “Where is he going?”  
  
Dom shrugged, “Tell off the FBI by the look of it.”

 

** &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^ **

 

Dom’s day was going so well this morning when he’d dragged Brian up to his room. Since then it was seemingly on a downward curve. First of all he hears Tran is in the slammer but he wasn’t naive; he knew that Tran would finger him for snitching on him. This would not end well he knew that much.

 

He’d been right too - as he was standing in his garage with Tran holding him at gunpoint. Fun times. “What the fuck are you doing here Johnny?”

 

“You snitched on me you rat bastard.”  


Dom was glad that his team were safe in the house. He knew that they would hate it as they would want to back him up. Dom knew that it would kill him if something happened to them as a result of them trying to protect him. “Are you dumb? Why would I do that when I knew that you would come after me?”  
  
It was a logical point - but was clearly requiring too much brain power for Tran to compute. “So why was I dragged away by the cops this morning?”  
  
Dom could say with a hundred percent certainty, “I have no clue. I was with Brian all morning.”  
  
He had just given Brian an unwitting alibi and established as someone who shouldn’t be fingered as a potential narc. “You should keep your pretty boy closer. You never know when someone might take him from you.”  
  
Dom smiled and it was the easy one when he knew that everything would be okay. “You want him good luck with that.”

  
“You are so damn confident. I will snatch him from you and give him Lance to break.”  
  
The cocking of the gun sounded as loud as a gun as the tense silence spread out. “For the record I will shoot you.”  
  
Tran tensed up realising that he no longer had the advantage. He wanted so desperately to turn around to face the threat. “You haven’t got the stones.”  
  
Brian laughed, it sounded cold and deadly even to Dom’s ears. “That is where you are wrong. I will shoot you, watch you bleed out and then ask Mi’ for a tuna sandwich.”

 

Dom watched as a play of emotions crossed Tran’s face all at once. Tran wanted to see his face to gauge just how sincere he was. “You are all big and brave threatening to shoot me in the back.”  
  
Brian’s retort was flippant, “You shot my car you are lucky you are not already dead on the floor.”

 

Dom was really trying not to get a hard on but right now, his boyfriend was as hot as fuck. He was going to reward him so well after all this if they got out of it alive. Brian was staring Tran in the eye and Dom could see that he was serious. Tran might not realise it but one wrong step here and he would be dead one the floor.

 

“He snitched on me. Cop’s got an anonymous tip this morning.”  
  
Brian shrugged but his gun did not waiver from its intended target. “Sorry Johnny but you’re way off base. He was fucking me through the mattress he had no time to have phoned the cops.”  
  
He was like a one track record, “If it wasn’t Toretto then who was it?”  
  
Brian was not impressed, “I don’t give a fuck. You need to go away because I am seconds from shooting you on principle of the matter,”

 

Tran must have been able to see that he honestly might just do it as he took one last look at Dom, “I’ll be seeing you.”  


Brian was unimpressed, “Yeah don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out!”

 


	7. Race Wars - Fun times

**Chapter: Race Wars - Fun times**

 

The team came out and looked at Brian with respect and awe in their eyes. He shifted uneasily and may have chosen subconsciously to hide behind Dom.  This seemed to amuse the hell out of Vince,

 

“I’m sorry but what the fuck man?”  
  
Dom growled out, “Vince.” He really did not want to do this right now. All he really wanted to do was drag Brian to a flat surface, say his bed and worship him the way he deserves.

 

Vince though had just watched the bar owner hand Johnny Tran his ass. It was an image he would treasure for pretty much ever.  He wanted to let the blond know that he was okay and that Vince would no longer give him any shit. “No. Dom he comes in here and hands Tran his ass.”

 

Letty hummed, “That was pretty hot.  Too bad you’re gay.”

 

Brian felt a little hunted under Letty’s look, “Thanks but Dom got there first.”  
  
Mia snorted as boy had her brother laid claim thoroughly but she liked Brian. He was not one of his usual skanks; he was strong enough to stay beside Dom and she’d noticed the deft way he’d stirred Dom towards more legal things, “Yeah quite thoroughly by the looks of it.”  
  
Brian wasn’t blushing nor was he ashamed and he could give as he got. He stopped being stupid and stood by Dom’s side as that was what felt right. “And it was fantastic I can ride just more than cars.”  


Dom fucking loved Brian anyway but that didn’t hurt. He just needed to find the right time to tell Brian but seeing the way he could make all his team and family blush was just fucking brilliant. He was in such a good mood that he chose to let them be distracted. “Right let’s get our cars sorted. I for one want to decimate Tran at Race Wars.”  
  
“Amen,” The crew chorused and they returned back to the cars.  This time though no one was giving Brian any crap. He was team and family now - how could he not ne when he’d stood up to Johnny Tran for them.

 

****

** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

 

Brian walked into the safe-house that the team were using for the operation against the truck ‘jackings. “Well congratulations thanks to your other UC agent’s information ... you jumped too early.”  


“We had intel on the cars.”

Brian rolled his eyes at that the stubbornness, “Well of course you would Agent Bilkins it is underground street racing - cars are dime a dozen.”

 

“So we jumped the gun.”  
  
Brian could tell that he didn’t get it. “Tran is nervous so any evidence there was will now be destroyed. Our only hope will be to catch them in the act and I have no intel on that as Tran is certain that Dom is the snitch!”

 

His Uncle was sympathetic and Brian could tell that he was as aggravated as he was about the entire affair. It was no secret that the LAPD hated any operations where they had to share jurisdiction with the Feds because of incidents like this. “What damage limitation can we do?”

 

Brian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, “honestly is the Fed UC agent a local?”

 

Bilkins shook his head, “No he is from DC.”

 

“Then I would send him back there and leak that there was a huge fuck up and he took the can for it.”

 

Bilkins did not look impressed, “And why would I do that?”  
  
Brian did not cower or back down, “Thanks to your agent he’s made my life and the teams a hundred times more difficult. The best time for Tran to do another Jacking will be Race Wars but we will be shut out if they think the team has snitched.”  
  
“It is that cut and dry?” Bilkins asked ruing the fact that this man was no longer an active cop - they would have given an arm and leg to get this type of information and background briefing for this operation.

 

“Yes.”  
  
Bilkins shared a look with Tanner and Brian could see that his Uncle must have got his own way as the Agent looked away.  His uncle smiled ruefully, “Go back to the Torettos’ and we will let the rumour be spread. Do your best to catch him in the act at Race Wars.”  
  
Brian would do better than that - If Tran made a misstep he would call the authorities down him before he could blink, “You betcha.”  
  
“Get out of here.”  
  
Brian was an asshole and self-aware to know this; however he had no intention of changing his ways as he did not give a shit.  So he gave a salute and waltzed off intending to head over to his bar to check on how things there are and then back to Echo Park. He wanted to check in on Sophie before he started to mentally prepare for Race Wars.

 

** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

Brian was driving in the same formation as the others.  His mind was whirling - thankfully Hector had visited letting him know that they were in the clear as the Fed was canned.

 

Brian hoped like crazy that they could deal with Tran peacefully.  He was not sure and neither was his Uncle - it was the only explanation for the fed exes package he'd received.

 

_The crew were sitting around the table eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door._

 

_V opened the door, "It's for you blonde."_

 

_The parcel guy was surprised by the model worthy guy that came to the door. He would have flirted but the bruises around his neck suggested that he should stay the fuck away.  He was smart enough not to say anything._

 

_Brian signed for it and headed back to the kitchen._

 

_"What is it?" His lover asked._

 

_Brian. Shrugged but alleviated some of his fears, "Don't know ... It's from my uncle."_

 

_He was too tired as he hadn't finished his first cup of coffee yet so used a knife to slash open the box. He'd assumed that it would be some files or useful information instead he got a shock and whistled in appreciation._

 

_"What is it?"_

 

_Brian figured the best way of answering was to show the sidearm and the permits to carry a concealed weapon.  "Uncle Tanner sends the best presents."_

 

_Letty's comment of, ‘No shit,' summed it up perfectly._

 

That was then and this was now - he had to get his head in the game.  

 

They pulled up to their part of the desert. It would be their base for the races. Brian was okay with this - it would be the perfect place to look around without being obvious. Dom got up in his space - to all it would just look like the racing legend was hugging and teasing his new lover before his race.  He felt the tug on his ear and he bucked up into Dom. Dom was smirking at him but whispered, “Tran is at our three o’clock.”  
Brian was snickering as he could use Dom’s little lust attack to tilt his head in their direction. Sure enough, there was Tran and his team.  He could see Tran glaring at him and just knew that the races were going to be memorable.

 

**  *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

So to say that Team Toretto were cleaning up would be understating things. All of them had raced nearly and all hadn’t just won – they had won in style. There were no, _‘you nearly had me_.’

The crowd loved it but Johnny Tran did not. He was watching himself lose money heat after heat.  Brian frowned after his race he expected to seem more of the team but Vince had gone missing so they were all trying to track him down.

 

In fact the only one in their team who had yet to race was Jesse. He was looking around their ‘pit’ trying to find the energetic mechanic.  He found him but he was nervous and jumpy – Brian didn’t like it. He was trying desperately to calm him down to find out what was wrong, “Hey Jesse. Chill out and tell me what is wrong!”

 

Luckily Brian’s calm was enough to break through the solid wall of panic that seemed to have built up inside Jesse. When he did speak it was a jumble that spilled out, “I’m racing my Dad’s car against Trans.”

 

Brian froze, as he figured out just how many ways this could go so very wrong. Frankly there were too many ways to count so he stopped the mental list. It was too damn depressing. Still he would not freak out - he owned a bar now, and before that he was a cop. He could deal with this shit. He knew what to do, and boy was he glad that he was collecting information for his Uncle now. He needed to make sure that he found enough on Tran right now that he could bust Tran before the race.

 

Brian sighed because they had had a perfect plan and all would have been right with the world but of course nothing could ever go according to plan. That would have been too easy.  He watched Jesse jump into his car and even though he called to Leon to stop the race it was just too late. He looked around for Dom or Vince but he could find neither one of them. He was going to kick Vince’s ass when Dom managed to find him.

 

His concern rose when he found Mia and Letty racing towards him. He just knew that whatever they were going to say would not be good.  “Who is it?”

 

Mia was close to tears and damn near frantic, “Dom has gone after Tran he has taken Vince.”  
  
Letty shook her head, “We have another problem ... Jesse lost and bolted.”  
  
Brian sighed he was so busy trying to mitigate the decision that he’d missed the race, and he could honestly say that he fucking resented the hell out of the world right now. He had way too many decisions on his shoulders and knew that if he got it wrong he would lose close friends.  

 

He fell back on his cop training - he had to assess things objectively. For example, Echo Park was in the city and he was nigh on certain that was where Jesse would have bolted to. He knew that Tran would send people after Jesse.  Tran was scared and had too much heat on him – he was too much of a control freak so he would want to oversee the Jacking.  If for no other reason than right now, he would not trust anyone. Brian was gambling but he was on the radio radioing for help. He would send back-up and people to Echo Park hoping that it would get there in time to save the little genius.   
  
Brian took a deep breath, and let them know the best thing they could do, “You should head to Echo Park but be careful ... I’m sending back-up. If the bullets start flying duck and find cover. They will do their best to protect Jesse but you will be no good dead.”  
  
Mia did not like where this was going but knew the answer, “You’re going after Vince.”  
  
Brian shrugged wryly, “I’m going after Dom who has gone after Vince and the fact that we can make sure Tran goes down as well is a bonus.”

 

Mia and Letty knew that they would not be able to dissuade him - and ever since he’d pulled the gun on Tran they trusted him with their lives. He was kissed on either cheek,

  
“Stay safe,” they demanded.  
  
Brian jumped in his Supra, he trusted the car to make sure that he could catch up to Dom.  He wanted to make promises to the girls but he couldn’t, “I will do my best to get them back.”  
  
If Tran had harmed a hair on Dom or Vince’s head - Brian would destroy him and he would do it with a smile on his face and be able to sleep like a baby.


	8. Collision Course

 

** Chapter: Collision Course **

 

Brian was racing after the trucks. “Control put me through to the taskforce.”  
  
Brian was working on autopilot. It was amazing what things you never forget like shifting gears without looking whilst using a radio in the other hand. He was just lucky that it was not a patrol car and thus one where the radio was connected by the stupid ass wire. It had annoyed him so badly. It was easier to think about stupid random thoughts than Dom was racing into a hostile situation.

 

Bilkins was one the wire, “What we got O’Conner?”  
  
Brian did not panic as that would do him no good. “Tran has split his forces. He is sending some to Echo park and the rest are on the highway to jack a truck.”  
  
“They’ve armed the truckers.”  
  
If he wasn’t driving at high speeds he would have slammed his head against the wheel in frustration because of course they were arming themselves. They would want to make it that little bit more difficult. “Copy. Listen you need to send SWAT to both locations. Suspects are armed and intent on grievous bodily harm.”

 

“They will be at Echo Park within five minutes.” Bilkins notified him which was what Brian had expected. What he keenly noticed though was, “And to me?”  
  
“You are too far away for quick support the only thing I can get ya’ is air support quickly,” even To Brian’s ears that sounded apologetic.

 

Brian didn’t care - if there were no witnesses then he had more room for leverage.  He could see Dom’s car up ahead with three infamous black cars weaving in and around a truck.  He would take whatever support he could get but in truth he knew that it would be all over and done with before they get there - one way or another.

 

“Do what you can track the transponder signal for a lock on the location.”  
  
“Copy that Brian stay safe,” and that was his Uncle and not Detective Tanner saying that.

 

He would do his best butBrian was not sure safe was on the cards. He would do what needed to be done. This time he was picking up Team Toretto’s radio and thankfully it was working on a different frequency to the Police scanner, “Dom talk to me.”  
  
“They have him.”  
  
There was no question on who _him_ was; they had Vince. Brian needed to cut through the fury and get at the information so that he could save them all. “Where are you Dom, tell me details?”

 

“The animals have him tied to the rig on the outside of the truck with barbed wire.” Dom snarled.

 

Brian was guessing that the three cars were keeping Dom away. “I’m just behind you. We need to get the cars away from the truck.”  


It seemed to be enough to galvanise both of them into action. They shared the road and worked on eliminating the three cars that were weaving in around the truck like a pack of angry dogs. It was easy to take the first, Dom and he closed the gap and crunched the car between them like a sandwich.   


The second car was riskier, he heard Dom, “We’re gonna clip the front wheel, right hand side.”  
  
Brian knew what Dom meant to do. It was a risky as hell but would almost certainly see the other car wreck.  He let Dom do his part and decided that he would take on the other car. He wasn’t willing to play games, grateful that the Interstate was a straight road, he drove one handed. He used his other hand to draw his gun and come up firing.  He targeted the wheel arches and watched in satisfaction as the wheels blew and the car cannoned off the road. If the situation wasn’t so fraught he might have laughed at the way Dom’s target managed to smack into the car that Brian had targeted. It just meant that all three cars were going to be distracted for the mean time. Still he would assume as he saw no bodies that they could return at any minute. After all, Brian had support coming, who was to say that Tran didn’t have any support on the way either?

 

“Dom we need to be in your car.”  
  
“What the fuck do you suggest? I stop to pick you up!” Dom shouted.

 

Brian would let that comment go thanks to stress and what he had planned would likely raise his blood pressure.  “Pull back and I will jump.”

 

That was only the first part the idea. Brian was using his mirrors to look to see if he had anything big enough too wedge down the accelerator and to keep the wheel steady. He just needed it to stay straight while he jumped – afterwards, well they could always repair a car you couldn’t repair a death.

 

He was relieved to find just enough to work with. “Get closer.”  
They were so close and despite the noise from the engines and the speed they were travelling at Dom could hear him.   
  
“You are fucking nuts.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. Now was not the time for debates. “Closer. I trust ya Dom.”  
  
The car was as close as it was going to get. He had no choice as he could feel the steering start to sway. He jumped – aiming for the passenger seat. Brian felt the swat from Dom’s other hand when he landed in a heap, “Bastard.”  


That was all that was said for now as Dom pulled their car up beside the truck. The trucker was freaked and therefore even more dangerous as he was unpredictable.  He was sure that that could be forgiven as if Dom had had any hair it might have fallen out seeing him jump.  Brian weighed up the options and he knew that inaction was not an option. He might feel the wind whistling past his ears, and the road gravel looked pretty close.

If he got this wrong he was going to be in a lot of pain for a while to come - if he was lucky. If he wasn’t then he was dead and this worry would be for nothing. It didn’t matter though as all he could see was Vince stuck to the door of the rig. He was groggy so the bastards had probably drugged him to make sure that he did not have the coordination to pull himself free.

Brian winced as Dom was going to give him so much shit. There was only way for him to get Vince free, the cables would not work. “Dom I gotta jump.”  
  
“Are you shitting me?”  
  
“No baby … I gotta do it or he dies.”  


Dom wanted to slump. He wanted to do so many things; rail and shout. Scream at the universe but ultimately Brian was right. “Don’t Die.”  
  
A look of understanding passed between them and Brian knew there and then that he would never love another man. He couldn’t. His brief musing was broken by Vince’s yell.

 

“Get out of here,” even though he was slurring.

 

Brian shook his head, “Dom you gotta get me closer.”  
  
“This is crazy.”  
  
Brian wanted to scream, “Dom I can do it. Get. Me. Closer.”  
  
Brian trusted his lover to be the best driver he could be and they needed to be quick. They had only slowed Tran by taking out the cars. Brian was in no doubt that he would do his best to catch up and have his say.  Sure enough, Dom expertly weaved the car closer even with the truck weaving all over the place and Brian knew that it was now or never. He took a deep breath ...

 

... and leapt.

 

He took a second to briefly thank whichever deity that was up there and still looking after him. He heard the shot gun cocked so shoved Vince under him and shielded them both. This pace was getting less safe the longer they stayed there. He looked at what was keeping Vince restrained and it was barbed wire. The speed of the truck must have contributed to it digging into its skin. “I’m sorry buddy this is gonna hurt.”  
  
“Not as ... much as… dying.”

 

Brian didn’t disagree, even if he could hear a vehicle racing up to their location. He was guessing that it was Tran. He moved quicker, gently untangling Vince and wincing on his behalf as he saw the flesh tear away with the metal.  

He hollered, “Dom closer.”

 

He saw Dom shift closer and knew that they would have one chance to get this right. He took a moment to be glad that Dom was driving a convertible. It was the last thing he wanted to do but if all else failed there was the option to jump and just land.

 

He got Vince in the back carefully but there was a gun fired. He didn’t think about it - he jumped landing in an ungainly heap in the passenger seat.  Brian rolled with the momentum. He needed to come up firing and he was aiming for the wheels of Tran’s car. He kept his gun steady and with two bullets - he got lucky. He watched as Tran lost control of the car and cannoned off the side of the road.

 

Brian had jumped in the back to make an initial assessment of Vince’s injuries. “We need to get off the road. You can yell at me later.”

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

Dom would _kill_ Brian later - right now they had to focus on Vince he was in a bad way. The wreck of Tran’s second car didn’t bother him. All he could see was Vince bleeding out on the desert floor. He raced forward pulling his belt out, using it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. It would not work as a long term measure. He watched as Brian assessed all of Vince’s injuries with a critical eye. He was using his mobile phone. “It’s O’Conner we need a med evac.”

 

Dom looked Brian in the eye, silently asking just how bad it was. He could get nothing from his lover.   
  
“It needs to be here yesterday,” Brian repeated.

 

A car pulled up and Dom knew that with that engine it could not be one of the good guys. The sound of gravel crunching would be seared in his memory along with Vince trying to talk but unable to do so as the blood bubbled up out of his mouth.  He was scared fucking stiff that this would be his last memory of his best friend. He hoped for a miracle but somehow - he felt that Brian was his one miracle used up.  

 

Tran screamed something aloud not that he could tell through the loudness of it. There was a pop as if a bullet had hit a target close to his head. Dom flinched thinking that he would be next but he watched Tran fall flat to the floor, like a puppet who’d had its strings cut. Brian was up, gun pointing calmly at Tran’s heart as he stalked forward. For the first time that he could remember he saw fear in Tran’s eyes.

 

It struck Dom like lightning bolt; there would be no more retribution.  Tran was finished the minute he landed in a heap on the ground a pool of scarlet pooling around his shoulder. The only thing that Dom did not understand in this moment was why Brian hadn’t killed Tran.  Brian roughly cuffed Tran’s hands behind his back. He couldn’t read him his rights as he was no longer a cop but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun.  He needed Tran to know why he was still alive.  Tran should not mistake Brian’s act as naivety or a stroke of kindness for it was anything but kindness.

 

Having made sure Tran could no more harm. He went back in order to give as much medical assistance he could to make sure that he was in the best shape when the EMT’s got him out of there.  Brian knew that Tran would hate the disrespect of being spoken at, not to. It was a small distinction but to someone who had been raised to on respect it was vital. “You will know prison Tran. I wouldn’t want my Uncle to miss out on the promotion and for you to miss out on the joys that is a SuperMax.”  


Dom chuckled seeing that actually Brian’s plan was way more fitting than any other plan. “Yeah how slight you are ... You’ll go down well in Lompoc.”

 

Brian grins, “I’m sure he will make some lifer a good wife.”

 

Dom shrugged, and he wasn’t enjoying this, not even a little bit, “He will if he knows what is good for him.”  


Tran sneered, “You did the Jacking.”

 

Dom’s fists bunched up, “No I did one as you threatened my sister and I will testify to that. You will not threaten my team any longer.”

 

Dom felt like there was a weight off his shoulders. He was so grateful to Brian for more than a few reasons. Brian had helped him to open up when he was sure that he would never be able to again. He’d been certain that his stay in Lompoc had stopped that.  The cars and sirens coming closer made him realise that soon this would all be over. He was keeping his eye on Tran so that Brian could see to Vince. It was better this way and the lovers were playing to their strengths.

 

He could see the look of relief on Brian’s face as he handed Vince over to the medics. Brian waited until Vince was in the chopper before turning his attention to the second chopper that had touched down. Brian was glad to see his uncle if nothing else, “Present?”

 

It seemed that neither Mr FBI Agent nor Mr LAPD Detective could hide their joy. Not that Dom blamed them and Brian just smirked, “I think my Uncle wants to talk to you.”

 

Tanner couldn’t hide his joy at having finally nailed the thorn in his side. He was accompanied by the FBI Agent Bilkins who also had a few things to discuss with Tran junior.

 

It was weird and Brian felt like his strings had been cut - this was the part of the operation that always sucked. The bit after where all his adrenaline had disappeared and he was left with the crash. He was so grateful for Dom, as the big guy was holding him up and stopping him falling to the floor in a tired heap.  Dom felt him freeze up momentarily when the FBI agent came over to them,

 

“This was some good work O’Conner. You want to join the bureau the badge is yours.”

 

Brian was stunned. It was what most cops dreamed of the chance to make it to the FBI. It was the best route if you were not ex-Army but damn it was hard. He had given up on the dream when he had opened up his bar. He thought briefly about his life and what would happen if he said yes. It was the easiest answer in the end. “Thank you I’m flattered, but I have a life I want to build. Still you should come and drink at my bar some time.”

 

Bilkins looked rueful but figured that might be the answer. Still he was not an agent to be deterred - he would find a way. So instead he settled for a, “I just might do that when I am in town.”

 

He waltzed off with his piece said, but Brian didn’t care. He just wanted to know how Jesse and Vince were. “How is my friend?”  


“In surgery at Gateway, a Jesse is it was caught in some crossfire but he is expected to pull through. Vince is heading there to.”  He saw how terrified they were and as such their statements could be collected at the hospital, “Go be with your friends. We will collect statements there.”

 

Both of them collapsed in relief, as they had both been terrified that they were dead in the hail of bullets. Brian gave Dom his keys. “You can drive.”

 

They said nothing on the drive, but they did not let each other go. It was fitting. Brian didn’t much feel like letting Dom go and neither did Dom.

 

_The excitement was over and now it was time to heal and enjoy life a little slower than ten seconds at a time._


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

Dom looks at Brian who had driven him home from the hospital. He was bruised and battered more than any of them. Dom hated each and every bruise that marred Brian’s gorgeous skin. It was wrong that Brian had had to suffer for his fuck ups. He loved Brian with all his soul - his Pops had been right when he said that Toretto men love with their whole soul.  He wanted and needed several things at once. He had seen Brian kill for family today, but at the same time he had scared the shit out of Dom. Today he had watched Brian do two death defying leaps and his heart had stopped both times.

 

Brian frowned, seeing Dom come into what was quickly becoming their room, looking timid.  It just wasn’t right; Dom was strong and should stay that way. He gently patted the bed suggesting that he should join him. Dom relaxed only when Brian collapsed into his side. Brian just rolled around until he was looking up from Dom’s lap, inhaling scent and taking comfort from his lover’s natural strength.

 

Dom’s hands started to stroke Brian’s curls, “You scared the shit out of me today!”  


Brian did look a little sorry, but there was also a fire in his eyes, “No today I defended the family from a threat and I would do it again.”

 

Dom nodded pulling him up so that they were hugging, Brian straddling his lap effortlessly. “Maybe,” his nose dipped to his neck, “but you still need to be careful. Do you want to be a cop again? The FBI offer is a big deal.”

 

Brian shook his head, “No I have you, the bar, friends and family. What else would I need?”

 

Dom moved backwards, hand delicately cupping his jaw, “Whatever you need, I would give it to you.”

 

Brian was exhausted and this was so not the time to be starting anything, but at the same time it was the perfect time. He needed to feel Dom in him - help him erase the horrors of the day; nibbling his ear as he knew what a weakness it was for Dom, “Just you in me. Please.”

 

Dom surged forward, kissing him with infinite care. Brian could have been frustrated that he was being treated like glass, but that wasn’t how it felt. It felt like he was special and loved, and he was more than okay with that. He let Dom take control of the kiss knowing that with V and Jesse injured his control had been seriously frayed.

 

Dom wanted to lose himself in Brian. He could keep kissing him forever in this slow leisurely way, with their tongues continually entwining. It wasn’t enough though, the fire was burning low in his gut, and he hauled Brian closer. Hands moulded to his ass and Brian groaned pushing back against him.

 

Brian felt the hands on his ass, but he wanted more. He needed to feel Dom in him yesterday. He sighed in relief as Dom’s hand spread his cheeks and one started to tease his entrance, “More!” He pleaded.

 

Dom loved to keep Brian strung out and pleading on pleasure but not tonight. Tonight was about reaffirming life and showing each other just how much they loved each other. They were men so they might not say anything out loud but their actions spoke a thousand words.

 

_Dom was determined that they would enjoy a nice relaxing vacation in Miami. If only they had a fortune teller then they would know that that was not a good holiday vacation this year, but fate has a way of a following you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So chunks are written and the rest is outlined. Do we want more?


End file.
